


i'm grateful for you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [6]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Dua piring kupat tahu dan rasa syukur (yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kupat tahu).





	i'm grateful for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon

Sabtu pagi itu, Hosea mampir ke apartemen Valent. Tentu saja, Hosea tidak mampir dengan tangan kosong. Empat bungkus kupat tahu dibawanya untuk dibagi berdua dengan si tuan rumah.

" _Thanks_ , Hos," ucap Valent setelah keduanya duduk di depan meja sambil menyantap kupat tahu masing-masing.

"Sama-sama." Hosea menghentikan makannya. "Tapi, Lent, aku datang ke sini bukan mau ngasih makan doang."

"Soal Visi, 'kan?" sahut Valent cepat. " _Congrats_ ya buat kalian berdua."

Hosea mengerjap. "Kamu gak masalah nih aku jadian sama Visi?"

"Kenapa mesti masalah?" balas Valent sambil menegakkan badannya. "Visi beruntung dapetin kamu, Hos. Kamu orang baik."

Hosea tertegun. "Aku dibilang baik karena ngasih makanan, ya?"

"...."

"... bilang nggak,  _please_."

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon ditandai bahwa fanfiksi ini hanyalah spekulasi dari apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan saat Visi jadian sama Hosea. Berhubung komiknya belum nyampe sini, fanfiksi ini pure cuma teori fans. Jangan langsung percaya! (?)


End file.
